


ad interim

by ketupat ketan (Nasharanaa)



Series: for you, i'm all in [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, based on all in mv, mampus ini apaan, pendek
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharanaa/pseuds/ketupat%20ketan
Summary: —lalu ada tanda kehidupan di sana.





	ad interim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pesasac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesasac/gifts).



> monsta x © yang maha kuasa
> 
> ad interim © Nasharanaa
> 
> notes : based on all in mv, typo(s), pengkhianatan eyd, tulisan pertama setelah lama, dan hai saya nash dan saya baru di mx salam kenaaaal.

* * *

**ad in·te·rim** _lt a_ untuk sementara waktu

* * *

 

Ketika tangan itu menyentuh pipinya dengan keras dan kasar, kau melihatnya menunundukkan wajahnya, menjilat bibirnya sekilas, sorot matanya merana, dan kembali menegakkan wajahnya kembali—namun dengan rasa takut-takut yang meletup—lalu, kembali menunduk, menghindari tatapan kau dan mereka; kalian, yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi spektator saja. Tidak tahu kalau ini hanya perasaanmu saja atau apa, tapi, kau hanya bisa melihatnya, dan si pemilik tangan (tangannya, yang mendarat di pipi dia dengan suara yang cukup keras), membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan dan kau tidak melihat punggungnya lagi.

(Dan, kau; kejadian itu selalu memenuhi isi memorimu hingga kini).

**. . .**

Hari ini kau melihatnya.

Pintu itu terbuka, dan dia ada di sana; duduk di antara buku-buku (di antaranya sudah sangat tua, mungkin) yang tergeletak tak berdaya, membelakangi jendela yang menjadi pintu masuk cahaya, dan duduk dengan kepala menunduk, dengan kain yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya—tapi ada lubang untuk kedua mata dan mulutnya.

Kau duduk di depannya, dan ketika kau mencoba untuk membuka apa yang membungkus kepalanya (bahannya seperti bahan yang dipakai untuk mafela-mafela), namun, tangan kurusnnya bergerak; ia menolak, ia menolak. Kau tidak melakukan dengan cara kasar apa pun karena pada akhirnya dia menyerah; kepalanya sedikit digerakkan ke bawah dan ke samping secara bersamaan (mencoba untuk tidak menatapmu), dan tangannya berhenti melakukan gerakan perlawanan.

Dan tanganmu perlahan membukanya—dan waktu terasa begitu lambat saat kau melakukannya—kain itu terlepas, dan kau bisa melihatnya dia menatap ke bawah, tidak berani melihatmu saat itu juga.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping (terang sekali dia tidak mau menatap dirimu), dan kau bisa melihatnya; bibirnya yang tebal terluka di sudutnya (warnanya menjadi ungu, dan kau yakin jika sudut itu mengeluarkan darah sebelumnya), sorot matanya yang menjadi lebih sayu daripada yang biasanya, salah satu pipinya yang berwarna keunguan, dan ujung salah satu matanya yang hampir sewarna dengan pipinya sendiri.

Kau terdiam. Lalu, dengan gerakan lambat, dia sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya, dan dengan gerakan putus-putus, dia menatapmu (dan entah kenapa, matanya; matanya memancarkan rasa putus asa entah bersalah yang dengan luar biasa membuatmu sangat muak—)

Kau tidak kuat.

Dan kau, dengan terburu-buru, beranjak, dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, dengan dia yang masih duduk di sana, di antara buku-buku yang tergeletak tidak berdaya, sendirian.

**. . .**

_Hoodie_ -mu menutup bagian atas kepalamu, langkah kedua kaki kurus pucat membawamu maju; terburu-buru. Salah satu tanganmu membawa cairan yang mudah terbakar, dan di belakangmu ada dua orang yang membantumu nantinya. Kau berjalan, alismu memang tidak saling bertaut, atau kedua belah bibir itu tidak terbuka untuk mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan yang paling kasar sedunia; tapi melihat sorot kedua mata gelapmu semua orang tahu kalau kau sedang murka.

Dan ketika kau menemukan dirimu di sebuah bangunan, kau tahu kalau kau tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

**. . .**

Dirgantara pada malam itu terlihat sangat berbeda.

Spiral-spiral asap menyebar ke mana-mana, dan jalan sekitar daerah itu terlihat sangat terang dengan warna oranye-kemerahan, hawa panas yang menyengat, orang yang keluar dengan terbatuk-batuk; bangunan itu terbakar; api ada di mana-mana, dan mereka menyebar dan membesar dengan sangat cepat—bangunannya belum roboh, namun kau bisa yakin dalam waktu beberapa jam lagi bangunan itu akan habis.

Kau, dengan tangan yang dimasukkan dalam saku, dengan dua orang yang ada di salah satu sisimu; melihat itu semua, diam seribu bahasa.

**. . .**

Kau menemukan dirimu berdiri bersandar di sebuah dinding berkeramik, di sebuah ruangan yang banyak oleh tumbuhan-tumbuhan, menunduk, menatap figur yang terendam di bak mandi yang ada di ruangan itu.

Dia ada di sana, dengan sebagian besar tubuhnya yang terendam, kakinya yang panjang tidak berada di dalam bak, dan tubuhnya (tubuhnya, yang kurus pucat terlihat kosong—sekosong tatapanmu) yang kaku di dalam air yang membungkusnya.

Lalu, kau menemukan dirimu duduk di salah satu sisi dekat bak mandi putih itu, menunduk, dengan tatapan hampa (karena jantungmu rasanya berhenti bekerja), menatap tubuhnya, lalu wajahnya; wajahnya, masih sama seperti kemarin; jejak keunguan itu belum hilang, matanya yang sayu terpejam, dan kau membuka botol yang berisi cairan biru itu dan menuangnya ke dalam (kau menelan ludah, gugup, jantungmu dengan keras berdegup, lalu akal sehat itu hilang ketika kau masuk ke dalamnya; ikut terendam, dan tanganmu merengkuh tubuh kurus miliknya dan menggenggam tangannya—)

Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

(Dan sayangnya, tangan itu membalas; ada tanda kehidupan di sana).

**| e n d |**

 

**Author's Note:**

> sengaja pake 2nd pov soalnya biar cepet h3h3h3hHEHEHEHEH /kabur


End file.
